<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Winter Wonderland by fleurlb</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911551">Winter Wonderland</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb'>fleurlb</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ted Lasso (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cheesy, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Inspired by Hallmark Christmas Movies, Lapland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 19:00:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,594</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27911551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy surprises Keeley with the Christmas adventure of her dreams.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Yuletide 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Winter Wonderland</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverInk/gifts">SilverInk</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jamie had always said that Keeley always picked the worst possible moment to ask for something, but she'd known that was bullshit. There had never been a good moment to ask Jamie for something because he'd never been interested in what she wanted. Although she knew Roy was different, in all possible ways, she still preferred to ask him when they were in a little bit of a hurry but not too much, to disguise how much what she wanted mattered to her.</p><p>“Can we go to Sunderland for Christmas?” she asked as she slid on her heels while putting in her earring. They were already ten minutes late for meeting the lads in the pub. </p><p>“What? No.” Roy was on the couch, tying his shoes. He was ready, as always. She was the one holding up the show. </p><p>She tried not to let the disappointment show and allowed him to hold up her jacket for her. After she slipped her arms into the sleeves, he caught her around the waist and spun her around to face him.</p><p>“Why in the name of all that is holy would you want to go to Sunderland for Christmas?” His look was pure confusion. </p><p>She shrugged one shoulder and tried to find words that wouldn't seem too needy. </p><p>“Snow. They just got a load of snow and it's meant to stick around. I've never actually seen snow. Like proper snow.” She stopped herself before she started to babble. </p><p>“Really? Jamie or one of your fancy work jobs never took you skiing before?”</p><p>She laughed. “Jamie? Not a chance. He was an Ibiza or nothing kind of guy. Club all night, pass out in the sun all day.” </p><p>“Snow isn't really all it's cracked up to be, you know. It looks all beautiful but then it's wet and cold and pretty fucking uncomfortable, when you get right down to it.”</p><p>Keeley nodded and pulled away. “I know, it was just a silly idea. I don't know why, maybe because I watched too many cheesy Christmas movies as a kid.”</p><p>“Some people blame the parents, but I always blame the television,” said Roy with a grin and Keeley felt relief and regret have a small battle in her heart. It seemed that she'd managed to hide how much she wanted a snowy, dreamy, silly Christmas. </p><p>“You ready to go? You're always making us late,” she said with a cheeky grin as she flounced to the front door, Roy trailing and grumbling in her wake.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***</p>
</div>Keeley's feet ached and she thought her smile might actually crack off her face. She supposed that's what she got for agreeing to be a brand ambassador at a launch event. The pay was just about worth it, but at the moment, she'd prefer to be launched to the moon. She was looking forward to going home and curling up in her pajamas.<p>After smiling and nodding for what felt like the ten millionth time, the event wrapped up and she was free to go. She stepped out of the boutique hotel and smiled when she saw Roy standing outside in front of a dark sedan. </p><p>“This is a surprise.” She felt some of her exhaustion lift. That man knew how to lean against things. </p><p>“I'm a very surprising guy.” He opened the back door of the car.</p><p>“Where are we going?” she asked when he joined her inside and the car pulled out into the London traffic. </p><p>“It's a surprise,” he said with a teasing grin.</p><p>“It's not even my birthday.” The car was spacious inside, with leather seats and a privacy screen between the front and back seats. It was posh without being completely over-the-top. </p><p>“I know. And don't even try to guess.”</p><p>“Am I allowed to look out the window?” She made a show of looking out her window, then leaning around him to look out his window.</p><p>Roy laughed and leaned forward and blocked her view. “No looking. No guessing. No twenty questions.”</p><p>Her smile was playful and flirty. “Then whatever are we going to do?”</p><p>“We'll think of something,” he said, causing her stomach to do a little flip. She loved, how even after a few months, he could still have that affect on her. </p><p>She glanced at the privacy screen, shrugged, and then kissed him.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***</p>
</div>Keeley lost track of time, in a pleasant haze of kissing, but it didn't feel like they'd been in the car for that long when it made a sharp left turn and then slowed, rolling along an impossibly smooth road and the traffic noises fell away.<p>Roy pulled away and whispered in her ear. “Keep your eyes closed.”</p><p>She smiled and pretended that she was going to ignore him. He put one surprisingly soft hand over eyes. “Don't be a cheater. No one likes a cheater.” </p><p>She sighed in mock frustration and leaned into him. The car stopped and he carefully helped her out and then took her arm, slowly walking her a few steps before stopping.</p><p>“You can open your eyes now.”</p><p>Keeley wasn't sure what she was expecting to see when she opened her eyes, but a small private jet wasn't in the top five guesses. She squealed and jumped up and down. </p><p>“Where are we going?”</p><p>“Like I'm going to answer that,” grumbled Roy. “Just get in there.”</p><p>She kissed his cheek and climbed up the stairs into the hushed cabin, where a smiling air hostess was waiting with a tray of champagne. She took a glass and checked out the plane, which had a small bedroom. She smiled, when she saw that her favorite pair of fuzzy pajamas was waiting for her. </p><p>“I know you've had a long day, so we're going to have some champagne, get to cruising altitude, and then you're going to relax and take a nap,” said Roy.</p><p>“Why? Do you have all kinds of mysterious plans and activities at the mystery destination?” she asked as she settled into one of the plush seats in the main cabin.</p><p>“Of course I do,” he replied with a grin.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***</p>
</div>“Am I dreaming?” Keeley spun slowly, taking in the absolute storybook of a Lapland forest retreat that Roy had whisked her away to. She still wasn't sure exactly where they were, and she didn't care. All she knew was that she was standing in front of a perfectly snow-laden wooden cottage in the middle of a fairy tale forest.<p>Roy pinched her playfully and she squealed. “Nope, you're totally awake. Now, if you will step this way please?”</p><p>“Wait a minute. I want to take it all in.” She watched her breath come out in a wispy puff and tried to commit to memory how the holiday lights twinkled along the edge of the cottage's roof. </p><p>“Sod that, I'm freezing,” grumbled Roy. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her up the three steps of the cottage, fumbled with the door, and then stumbled into the cottage. A fire in a large stone fireplace warmed the room. She took in the exposed wooden ceiling beams and the tasteful wood and leather furniture. </p><p>He led her into the bedroom, where their luggage was already waiting for them. She had no idea what he'd packed but she was sure he'd have done a better job than the time Jamie surprised her with a trip to Malaga and the bag he'd packed for her was full of impractical lingeries and impossibly small bikinis. </p><p>Roy opened his suitcase and pulled out two of the ugliest Christmas sweaters she'd ever seen. He tossed one to her.</p><p>“Go on, put that on.”</p><p>“Seriously?”</p><p>“Look, I don't make the rules. Hideous jumpers are part of the deal. Take it up with management if you have a problem with it.” He pulled his sweater on over his head. It was a cat, wearing a Santa hat. She looked at hers and it appeared to be a reindeer vomiting sparkly presents.</p><p>“Did you actually pay money for these?” </p><p>“No, I stole them. Of course I paid money for them. Now, are you going to put yours on or are you going to keep being an awkward pain in the ass?” He sounded gruff, but one corner of his mouth was curling up.</p><p>She realized he was doing this for her, but part of him enjoyed it, maybe even loved it. </p><p>“You actually love this. You, Roy Kent, actually love Christmas cheese. It's your favorite meal and your secret shame.” She pointed at him to punctuate each word. </p><p>“Untrue.” He folded his arms and turned away, but she could see it was only to keep the grin from her.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***</p>
</div>“So, what would you like to do first?” asked Roy.<p>Keeley looked at him, like the question was utterly unnecessary.</p><p>Roy sighed. “Snow. I was afraid of that.”</p><p>He opened a closet that held an array of puffy brightly colored dungarees and jackets. The floor was lined with boots of all types and sizes. A basket full of fur hats and sheepskin-lined mittens sat among the boots. </p><p>“Take your pick, but I'm warning you, dress warmly and cover everything.” </p><p>Ten minutes later, Keeley was kitted out in goose down luxury. She wasn't entirely sure she could lay her arms flat against her body and she waddled when she walked. </p><p>They made a snowman first, an activity that was way more strenuous than it looked on TV. Even though Roy had warned her, repeatedly, that snow was quite heavy, she still rolled and rolled the middle section of the snowman. It took both of them to lift it, awkward and halting, and they just barely managed to drop it on the base.</p><p>“Dammit woman, I can't be having a heart attack in the middle of nowhere.”</p><p>“Pfft. You race up and down a pitch for a living. You're not going to get a heart attack lifting a little bit of snow.” </p><p>“Still, just as well that we're nearly done here.” Roy was doubled over, panting, </p><p>Keeley rolled the head of the snowman and lifted it, placing it gently on top. Roy grabbed a basket from the porch of the cottage. </p><p>She pulled a carrot nose and looked at the handful of coal remaining in the basket. </p><p>“You've truly thought of everything,” she exclaimed as she gave the snowman a smiling face. </p><p>Roy pulled a top hat, seemingly from nowhere, but she realised he must have grabbed it while she was working on the snowman. </p><p>When Roy placed the hat on top of their creation, she molded a snowball and whipped it at him, catching him square in the back of the neck.</p><p>“Oi! That's not on!” he shouted, grabbing a handful of snow. </p><p>The battle that ensued was brief but spirited, and she gave as good as she got although she never quite equaled her first lucky shot. She ended the war by leaping into his arms and kissing him, which seemed as good a way to declare a truce as any other.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***</p>
</div>They entered the cottage through the back door, leaving their wet gear in a tile-floored room that seemed purpose-built for snowy jackets and wet boots. After a warming shower, Roy surprised her with a pair of matching fleece pajamas, and they padded into the living room looking like twin candy canes.<p>“That wasn't here before,” she said, pointing at the enormous Christmas tree and large boxes of decorations that were now towering in the open space in front of the picture window. The tree was in the perfect spot, where the low beams gave way to a soaring high-ceilinged conservatory. </p><p>Roy smiled, the mysterious and knowing smile that pleased and irritated her in equal measure. She wanted to kiss it off his face, but she also wanted to decorate the tree.</p><p>He picked up a remote and pressed a few buttons. Tasteful instrumental Christmas carols swelled as the lights in the rest of the cottage dimmed. The tree was spotlit, beckoning.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***</p>
</div>The next morning, Roy made pancakes and hot chocolate, and they ate in front of the Christmas tree. Then he led her back to the bedroom and handed her another silly sweater, Santa's legs sticking out of a chimney.<p>“C'mon, get dressed. We're going to have to leave in about 15 minutes.” He pulled on his own Christmas sweater. </p><p>“Why's your sweater cool?” She eyed his sweater, an angry looking Santa on a throne of candy canes with the words “Christmas is coming” spelled out in holiday lights. </p><p>“It's not,” he said with a half smile. “Now get a move on. And bundle up.”</p><p>She was pulling on a fur hat when she heard what sounded like barking. Her eyes went wide and she dragged him outside, where a sled with many pairs of barking and wriggling dogs waited. Roy helped her climb onto the sled, then he settled in behind her and wrapped his arms around her. </p><p>The world slid past them, snowy and cold. She could feel the wind on her face and Roy's arms around her waist. She leaned back into him, but too soon, they were slowing in front of a small cabin that had a few reindeer wandering in front of it. The reindeer paid no mind to the barking dogs. </p><p>“Is this what I think it is?” She asked as she popped off the sled, excitement making her bounce on the balls of her feet. </p><p>“Maybe. I'm not a bloody mindreader.” But his eyes had that twinkle in them that she was growing to love. She grabbed his hand and dragged him up to the door of the cabin, where she stopped abruptly.</p><p>“Do we knock or just barge in?”</p><p>He laughed. “Dealer's choice.”</p><p>She knocked and then impatiently cracked the door open. </p><p>“Come in, come in,” said a cheery voice. Keeley swung the door open wide. The room was lined in sparkling fairy lights and a fire roared in a small fireplace. The centerpiece of the room was a huge cross section of a sled with a bench seat. A smiling beareded man in a red robe sat on the bench.</p><p>Keeley rushed in and sat on his lap without even thinking about it, but Roy hung back, watching her with a small smile.</p><p>“Roy! Get over here,” she insisted.</p><p>He shook his head. “I like to watch.”</p><p>“I've heard that about you, but this is neither the time nor the place. Come here, now.”</p><p>“I'm good, thanks. Go on and tell Santa what you want for Christmas.” He folded his arms and leaned against the door jamb. Keeley jumped up and grabbed Roy's arm, dragging him over to Santa. She sat back down on the man's lap.</p><p>“I know you love every bit of this and you will regret not sitting on Santa's lap. Stop being 'Roy Kent' for one minute in this place where there's only you, me, and Santa. Life is short and brutal, just let yourself enjoy what you fucking enjoy.” </p><p>“Words to live by,” said Santa, patting his lap.</p><p>Roy shook his head. “Shove over, man. Plenty of room on that bench for both of us.”</p><p>Santa started to move, but Keeley reached out and pulled Roy into her own lap. He laughed, and his stubble scratched her cheek. She closed her eyes and let the moment wash over her. She knew they would have many more memories and adventures, and hopefully a long time together, but she wanted to remember the moment she knew there was no going back for her. </p><p>/end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>